All I Wanted
by cra-z-lunatic
Summary: Complete AU. Pretty fluffy. A deal, a marriage, and some problems. Will Buffy and Angel fall for each other in the end or will they go their seperate ways? You'll just have to read and find out
1. Prologue

TITLE: **All I Wanted **

AUTHOR: Matina

DISCLAIMER: All belongs to the almighty Joss Whedon and mutant enemy bluh bluh bluh… I own nothing…

TIMELINE: It's an AU.

SPOILERS: Observe above statement.

SYNOPSIS: Complete AU. Buffy was tired of being poor, so she did something about it.

DISTRIBUTION: Want it? Take it…

FEEDBACK: Like it, yep like it a lot! It's like fuel…

RATING: I'm not sure yet, I might write some adult content later on in the story if I see fit, but for right now, let's just say… PG-13?

Elizabeth Summers A.K.A Buffy walked into the airport, unsure of how exactly she was going to go anywhere without having the money to pay for it, all she knew was that she had to get out of Italy, and back home to L.A. fast!

Now if you're wondering why exactly this was such an urgent matter, it's very simple. You see she had grown up in poverty, her mother only getting them by from paycheck to paycheck, wearing hand-me-downs, going days without eating anything decent and on holidays such as Christmas basically getting measly little gifts from charities her mother applied for. She hated it! It was humiliating, and at sixteen she was at a very critical age, which meant she had needs and longed for the things her mother could not possibly provide for her.

When he mother had died a few weeks after her seventeenth birthday Buffy was shocked and outraged, not because she had died and left her all alone to fend for herself, no it was because her mother had a tumor, a brain tumor to be more specific, and she had known for months yet she had not spoken a word of this to Buffy.

They could not afford an operation and Joyce knew that, so she had not breathed a word of it to her daughter as to not burden her. There was so much she was missing out on already in her life; she didn't want to burden her with this too. It would be too unfair to her. Sometimes Joyce just sat there and reflected on how it seemed as if Buffy was carrying the weight of the world around on her shoulders. She was already too grown-up for her age as it was, yet she didn't chose to be that way, it was life that had forced this maturity and wisdom on her.

I guess on some level, Buffy understood that, but she just could not get over the injustice of it all, her mother would have, no scratch that her mother HAD given her life for Buffy, because even though she was aware of her fatal condition Joyce had not stopped working the whole time she was sick, while she should have spent the night at the hospital she had spent hours serving ungrateful brats at the Double-Meat-Palace. She had not even shown up late for work once.

But they would not have had to go through that if it wasn't for Hank, her biological "father". He had left them when she was three years old so she didn't really remember him. He didn't pay for child support or ever call them to make sure they were even alive after that. He just sort of… left… left them to their own devices, struggling to survive.

They had been doing ok before that, they weren't exactly rich mind you, but they had no monetary problems, they never had to worry about paying the bills or if something would cost too much that they wouldn't be able to afford it. They were comfortable. That is until Hank had left with his secretary to Maui or god knows where.

Buffy had absolutely deplored her lifestyle, and after her mothers death she had promised herself she would never want for anything ever again. She would make sure that she had the most comfortable of lifestyles and she would never, EVER go through the discomfiture and insecurity of her old life again.

Now Buffy was not stupid, but she wasn't all that smart either. She could hold her own in a conversation but she couldn't seem to make much sense of geometry…or algebra… or science… or history, or even English! I mean she did speak English so you'd think it would be pretty easy huh? Well it was, for the most part, the only problems she had were those concerning Shakespeare. Yep, he was her downfall.

So since she couldn't get everything she wanted for herself, she had decided that she would have to get someone to provide them for her.

And that's when she'd met him…

TBC…


	2. Anything for Love

DISCLAIMER: All BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and so on… Also I stole a bit from the movie "Only You" which is not mine… also…

A.N. I know that the last part seems a bit unrealistic, but it was inspired by one of my favorite movies "Only You" so just go with it ok :P

Antonio had been a very handsome man, plus he was extremely wealthy and he had wanted HER. Back in L.A. they had gone out on a few dates; every time they would go out he would buy her a new dress to wear to the fancy restaurants and dinner parties he would take her to.

Later Antonio had done something that had completely shocked her. Since he was only there on a business trip and would have to return to Italy soon, he asked her to go with him, and soon after the shock wore off she had enthusiastically agreed. Why not? She had no family or real friends here, and Antonio seemed to genuinely care for her.

They had been fine for a few months but he had, after a while, started to get somewhat possessive. Well "somewhat" is a quite loose term for describing his behavior, she had ignored it in hopes that things between them would get better soon but no such luck. He only started to get more domineering, if anything after a year and then two, he would not even let her get out of the house without him or sending someone to watch her, he didn't trust her not to run off with someone else while he wasn't with her. She had finally had enough after he had started getting abusive and paranoid, accusing her of sleeping with the help, and she had decided to go back home. It hadn't been easy either, but with the help of Isabella (the cook), and Teodora (one of the servants) she had secretly escaped her prison.

So now she was in the airport, not exactly sure HOW she was going to get to L.A. She certainly couldn't use her credit cards because then Antonio could definitely track her down, and that was something she really did not want. She had some cash on her, but not enough to get her that far.

After a while of thinking anxiously (Antonio could be looking for her this very moment!), she came up with a plan, it was risky but hopefully it would work, it had to, she had no other options.

Buffy went to the salesclerk and asked for the cheapest ticket they had.

Seeing that the flight for L.A. seemed to be already boarded, she decided to put her plan into action quickly.

Buffy hurriedly ran to the boarding area and got ready for some serious acting 'show time'.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid you're too late" The clerk at the front informed her with a slight accent.

Buffy stopped, breathing hard, looking every bit the distressed damsel she was trying to play.

She looked towards the window and saw the portable stairs being pulled away from the doors. With her hands placed on the glass, she watched in despair as the plane taxied down the runway towards the others waiting for takeoff. That was it. That was the plane she needed to be on to get her away from Italy, and from Antonia for good.

She turned towards the clerk, panicked "Um… l-listen," she started shakily "I, I REALLY need to get on that plane"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No, you see the man that I love is on that plane, I need to get on it!" She was now frantically pushing past the two staff members trying to keep her away from the doors leading to the departing plane.

The expression on their faces faltered a bit, but they still could not let her get through.

"L-look, I have a ticket, see?"

"This isn't for this flight, miss" The clerk reasoned.

"Please, you surely must understand. If he leaves on this flight I may never see him again, I don't know his last name, I don't know where he lives, I don't know anything, except that I need to be there with him." She pleaded with them, turning on the waterworks. This was, after all, Italy. People were pretty big on love here.

The two clerks looked at each other, and then turned to Buffy with big smiles on their faces. One took Buffy's ticket from her while the other quickly went to the loudspeaker to inform the pilot of the delay "è per l'amore" She explained. (It's for love)

The last plane before the L.A. plane was given clearance. It sped down the runway and disappeared into the sky. Buffy's plane taxied into place. An assembly of airport personnel gathered around her now, discussing the events with excitement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid we've got a temporary delay. We have an emergency and are going to have to head back to the gate." The pilot informed the people on the plane.

The passengers groaned as a sign of their extreme displeasure at the holdup.

The engines wind down, and the plane taxied off the runway, back toward the terminal. The portable stairs were then wheeled back toward the cabin door.

Buffy rushed towards the plane with her small bag of clothes, with some of the female personnel following close behind.

She got kind of nervous about not having anyone to meet once she got on the plane, but was just too relieved about getting on the plane to give it much thought.

Once she got on Buffy saw a man getting out of the restroom, she saw it as her only opportunity, and saying a silent prayer she ran towards him and locked him in a passionate kiss. She could faintly hear the staff members who had followed her cheering.

TBC…


	3. You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine; everything belongs to Joss Whedon and so on…

A.N. I know at the beginning of the story I stated that Buffy's name was Elizabeth Summers but that was referring to her given name, Buffy Andrews is referring to Buffy's mothers maiden name which Buffy supposedly took after her fathers departure. It's for the sake of the story so please bear with me here!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXoooooooooXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When she and the mystery man parted she gave him a pleading looking, begging him with her eyes to just go with it. He looked a little suspicious but slowly nodded his assent. With a smile she gave him a peck on the lips and turned back to the employees who had helped her.

"Thank you so much!" She tried to sound as cheerful and 'in love' as she could "I don't know how I would have found him if it wasn't for your help. Thank you!"

They just smiled at her, saying it was nothing and went back to their jobs. Buffy turned to the man she had just practically molested in public and gave him a sheepish grin, to which he responded with by raising his eyebrow curiously.

As he slowly lead her to where he was seated she found herself to be quite curious as well. 'What kind of person just agrees to help a total stranger with something like this?' she wondered 'Creepy yet intriguing… oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth Buffy!'

As they took their seats Buffy realized they were in first class. 'Hm… very intriguing indeed. Handsome, rich, helpful, just make sure he's not a crazy-lunatic-psychopath and you've got yourself a catch!'

"So you want to tell me what just happened back there?" Mr. Yummy asked.

"Uhh, not really."

"Let me rephrase that, what just happened back there?"

"Well, it's an interesting story actually… actually no it's not, it's pretty boring, and long too, I'm sure you wouldn't want to listen to me babble on and on about it."

"Kind of like you were doing now" He smirked.

"Yeah, kind of like that" She blushed.

"Well miss…"

"Andrews, Buffy Andrews"

"Well Miss Andrews, Buffy Andrews, as you can see I've got nowhere else to be, and well I listen to boring stories all the time so no problems here."

"Goody" She muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Well?"

"Mmm?" She asked, trying to play dumb.

He smirked, "The story?"

"Oh, that, well you see there's this guy, and then there was this other guy but not like the first guy just a guy you know and then the first guy got all 'grr' so I had to get away so here I am"

"Uhh, ok, that made the kinda sense that… didn't"

Buffy took a big gulp of air and started her story, "You see there was this guy I was going out with, well actually living with… Antonio. He used to get really jealous over other guys, even if all I did was talk to them or even look at them. Well I had to get away, but since we share all of our accounts he can easily track me down if I use a credit card, and I didn't have enough money to pay for a ticket to L.A. so I just told them that the man I love is on this plane and I need to be on it." She took a large breath.

"Is that about the time you jumped me?"

"That'd be it." She blushed.

"Crafty."

"Yep, that's me, crafty Buffy"

"Nice to meet you crafty Buffy" He grinned.

'Hm, I really like his grin. He's pretty hot too. And nice considering he just helped me in a big way'

Half an hour later Buffy and her handsome companion were still deep in conversation, conversing about things such as their favorite foods, movies, drinks and mostly trivial things.

'She's quite interesting and very easy to talk with' he decided 'Why not? It's not like I have anyone better lined up…'

"Well Miss Andrews, I think that since I just did you a big favor, I'm entitled to a big favor myself don't you think?"

'Ugh' She mentally groaned 'another jackass.'

"Look, I appreciate what you did for me, but I'm not gonna sleep with you, ok?"

"Who said I wanted you to sleep with me" He ginned.

'Ok, scratch that, I hate his grin all knowing and accusing and… ugh!'

"Well you ARE a guy, what else would you want from me?"

"I want you to marry me"

"Excuse me, could you repeat that? I think I had something crazy in my ear!"

"I said I want you to marry me" He frowned.

"Look, I know you just helped me and all, but what you did for me is NOT as big as me MARRYING you, ok?"

"I know that, but just hear me out ok?"

"Fine… go on" She muttered.

"What?"

"I said go on!"

"Ok, well my parents want me to get married because, apparently, if I'm going to inherit the family business I need a wife by my side… and ahem a few other things"

"What kinds of other things" She asked suspiciously.

"Well no big deal really, just a few kids here and there"

She was shocked "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was"

"Wait a minute, how old exactly are you?"

"28…you?"

"Just turned 20… Isn't 28 a little old to be taking orders from Mommy and Daddy?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not taking orders from Mommy and Daddy, they're just a bit old fashioned, I guess. Besides it's not like we'd just get married and I'd leave you high and dry, we could draw up a contract and I would see to it that you were fully compensated for your… services?"

"How long would we have to stay married?"

"Just enough to appease them"

"Which will be?"

"Not too long, a year or two, maybe three"

"THAT'S not too long?" she asked incredulously.

"Well considering it as a time limit for a marriage, yes it's not too long. Besides it's not like I'm going to ask you to sleep with me, or perform any 'wifely duties' in the time that we would be married, just put on a show for the rest of the world is all…"

"And can we work around the kid thing?"

"I think we can"

'What the hell' Buffy thought 'I've got no cash, no destination, no home and basically no one, what's a few years off my life?'

"Ok then, you've got yourself a deal Mr.…"

"Angelus Giles"

TBC… Feedback is greatly appreciated! ;)


	4. Meet the Parents

A.N. I realize that some of you might find the whole Buffy and Angel acting all buddy-buddy thing a little unrealistic, but let's say they bonded a lot on the plane ok:P Also, I was wondering, do you guys want the Buffy and Angel relationship to go fast or slow, as in slowly falling for each other or more like an instant attraction?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXoooooooooXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angelus helped Buffy out of the taxi as the driver got out of the vehicle to help him carry their luggage (mostly his) into the three story house Buffy was currently gawking at. It was huge! It looked pretty expensive too. It was a wood-framed Queen Anne style house, completely white and obviously beautiful.

Buffy slowly walked inside to inspect the interior of her new home. Slowly walking around she came to find that on the first floor there was a bathroom, the kitchen, the family room, dining room and living room; the second held four bedrooms (three doubles and one single) and two bathrooms. She didn't really want to check out the attic, because, well that freaked her out so she just simply went downstairs to wait for Angelus.

Everything was extremely beautifully and tastefully decorated, so Buffy guessed that Angelus had hired an interior designer to decorate his home, well it was either that or he was gay, because no way in hell a straight man would hold that much knowledge of designing a home… or use that much lace or curtains.

"Are you hungry?" Angelus' voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you were hungry." He clarified.

"Oh um no thanks, I already had something on the plane"

"Yeah no kidding, I saw you eat that pack of peanuts, watch out or you may gain some weight!" He warned teasingly.

"What? I'll have you know I had an omelet too!" She defended.

"Well so did I, plus some pasta and a coupla drinks and I'm still starving, so I'm making us sandwiches"

"Oooh he cooks, tell me Mr. Giles, do you also clean and? Oh, oh! Do you dance?"

"Funny" He muttered sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is, gimme a few days and I could teach you to fetch and rollover, much more useful" She smiled and winked at him, enjoying the light, playful banter between them, it somehow made her feel more comfortable around him.

"Oh joy" was the derisive reply "tuna or turkey" He asked referring to the sandwiches he was making them.

"Um… tuna" She finally decided.

Five minutes later Angelus had prepared their dinner and they were eating in a comfortable silence.

"Would you stop that?"

…Ok, not so much with the silence…

"Stop what?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Taking bites out of my sandwich, if you wanted turkey, why didn't you just say so? I would have made you turkey."

"Well, you made me choose too quickly, I was panicked and now I regret my choice and I want turkey. Problem?"

"Yes, stick to your own sandwich" He grumbled.

"Ya know, in order for this marriage to work, you're gonna need to learn to share sweetheart" Buffy told him mockingly.

"Fine, but till then" he took his sandwich out of her hand "back off."

"Ok, ok. Touchy"

"Yeah, well I'm very territorial"

"I can see that, although, it's just a sandwich, get over yourself." She grinned.

He grinned back, but it soon turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to meet my parents for lunch tomorrow." He answered.

"So?"

"So? So you're going to have to come with me to meet them."

"So soon? Wow you sure don't waste time do you lover boy?"

"This is not funny. I didn't even have time to buy you and engagement ring yet!"

"Well duh! We just got engaged a few hours ago… it's to be expected."

"Not helping!"

"Sorry" she muttered, putting her hands above her head in mock surrender.

"Ok," Angel started, talking more to himself than her "tomorrow I will get up early in the morning, buy the ring, then I'll come home, we'll get ready and we'll go"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Oh by the way, you can't tell anyone about our deal, you have to pretend that there is a mutual desire between us to get married, and that you are, well that you… ya know"

"What do you want me to do, lie to your parents about being in love with their son!"

"Yes."

"I can't! I mean, I… I can't!"

"Well you lied to those airline personnel, and a plane full of people, I don't think mom and dad are gonna be such a big deal for you Miss Andrews."

"That was different, I didn't know them" she reasoned.

"Well you don't know my parents either, unless I missed the big introduction"

"Ugh! Fine! But if this blows up in your face I reserve all rights to say I told you so, do my little dance then point and laugh" She told him seriously.

"Deal"

After dinner, Angel helped Buffy set up in the room next to his, which took all of five minutes since she had only brought one suitcase full of a few clothing, a toothbrush her makeup and a few other necessities in it. He had told her that when she felt the need for it, she could go shopping for some new things… with his credit card. Poor guy didn't realize what a huge mistake he'd just made.

They said their goodnights and went to bed, jetlag and all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -Next Day, Parents House- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Angel!" Mrs. Giles greeted her son.

"Hey mom" Angelus returned, gathering her into a warm hug.

"Angelus" His father acknowledged.

"Dad" He returned and the two men shared a look of mutual understanding. Because OF COURSE they couldn't be caught dead hugging in public, nope! They were men! They didn't do feelings!

"Oh and who is this lovely young lady?" Asked his mother.

"Oh, mom, dad, I want you to meet Buffy Andrews. My fiancée. Buffy these are my parents, Jenny and Rupert Giles" Angelus introduced.

"Hi" Buffy greeted shyly.

"Did I hear right? Did he just say fiancée?" Jenny asked her husband.

"I believe he did" Rupert answered with a smile.

"Oh Angel we are so happy for you! And Buffy dear, it is so nice to meet you!" Jenny smiled enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Giles."

"Please, you're a part of the family now! Call me mom!"

Buffy simply smiled shyly "alright… mom"

A few minutes later they walked to the patio, and Buffy tentatively asked while Beatrice (the maid) served them tea.

"How long have you been married?"

"30 years" Rupert answered.

"Oh my, that is certainly a long time"

"Well marriage is a commitment dear, you don't expect to marry my son and divorce him two years later do you?" Jenny asked teasingly.

"He he eh… of course not!" Buffy chuckled nervously, looking to Angelus for help, to which he simply shrugged. 'Pft, men, typical!'

"So… tell me, how did you two meet?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Oh it's a long, long story" Buffy replied.

"Well that's ok, we want to hear everything, don't we Rupert"

"Yes, certainly. We want to know exactly how you stole our son's heart"

"Does that line ever work?" Angelus whispered to her.

"Occasionally, yes!" She whispered back.

"We met in Italy" Angelus answered finally.

"Yes well obviously, but honey where exactly did you meet? When did you realize that you loved each other? How did you propose? Tell me everything!" Jenny said, smiling from ear to ear.

Buffy and Angel shared a look, before starting their tale.

"Ok… um well we met at… a restaurant" He started.

"And I had just broken up with my boyfriend so I was heartbroken…" Buffy interjected.

"Yes and I decided to go over to her table, you know, to see if she was ok"

"I thought it was so sweet of him, so we started talking"

"Before we realized it, it was 1 am, and we both had to head to our hotels, so I just decided to ask her out then and there"

"And I, of course, said yes…"

"So we decided to see each other the next day"

"But as luck would have it we were staying at the same hotel!"

Angelus gave her a look before continuing "Yes, imagine our surprise" he said sarcastically, what was this a soap opera?

"So we basically spent all of our free time together"

"And I slowly started to fall in love with her" Angelus lied, turning to face Buffy with a big, loving smile on his face.

She smiled back "And that was it, one night while we were taking a walk, he just stops and gets on his knees…"

"He got on his knees? You got on your knees?" Jenny asked in obvious surprise, and even though Rupert didn't voice his shock, it was evident on his face as well.

"Apparently" Angelus muttered.

"Yes!" Buffy answered at the same time, giving him a look of warning "it was the single most romantic night of my life"

"Oh. Well you didn't… I mean you haven't… you know…"

"No mom, we don't know" They looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I know this is personal, but you kids haven't slept together yet, have you?"

Buffy and Angelus just sat there in shocked silence.

Buffy was first to snap out of it and answered with a huge smile on her face "No, of course not! We've decided to wait until our honeymoon, right sweetie?"

"Right" Angelus answered, still in a state of shock. He couldn't believe his mother had just asked him that question. He knew that his parents were a little more than a little aware of his active sex life, but he really didn't want to get into it, or have a confrontation about it… EVER!

"Oh I'm so glad you two decided to wait! It'll make your wedding night all the more special, right Rupert?"

"Oh yes, definitely something to remember" He replied sharing a secret smile with his wife.

Buffy smiled at how in love they seemed, it was just so nice to see two people care so much for each other. She longed for that, for that kind of feeling, to get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of making love to that special someone, for her stomach to do flip flops every time she saw them, for her knees to go weak simply from their kiss, and to feel secure and safe in their arms. She wanted love, but since she didn't think she was going to get that anytime soon, she would just have to settle for what she could get.

"Alright, you can just stop with the nasty right now! We've got company! See? My fiancée? The one that I was hoping you WOULDN'T chase away!" He yelled desperately. His parents looked about ready to jump each other then and there which was more than just a little disturbing if you know what I mean.

"Don't be silly baby, it's not gonna scare me off! I personally happen to find it adorable! Tell me Angelus; do you think that we will still be in love when we've been married a couple of years?" She challenged.

"Of course I do honey" He smirked "when two people feel about each other the way you and I do, they never fall out of love"

"Is that so?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes" giving her a peck on the lips.

"Oh I am so glad you kids have found each other! I personally never thought that Angelus would ever get married!" Jenny gushed.

Buffy smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx –Back at Their House- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That wasn't so bad, except for the making up the story part, which come to think of it we should have done BEFORE we went there, it was kinda fun. I love your parents they're so nice and your mother is adorable." Buffy informed him while he made them dinner; she loved how he did that. He didn't expect her to make him dinner and instead made it himself, which was all for the best anyways, because believe it or not, once she had actually given someone food poisoning by making eggs!

"Well I'm glad you liked them, but sooner or later you're going to have to meet my sister, and I just want you to remember, no matter what happens, we made a deal ok?" He warned.

"Yes, I know…" She answered cautiously. She wondered how bad his sister could be that he was afraid she was gonna scare Buffy away…

TBC…

**Thank yous:**

**Giggles18:** Thanks for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it! Is this soon enough:P

**Crystalix:** Oh my gosh, you're so enthusiastic! I love it! It really makes me wanna write, lol I think you have a gift ;) Thanks so much for your feedback, it kinda helped me with doubts I was having about it so thank you and this one's for you :)

**Bera-Moon:** I like the way you think ;) Thanks and about the whole "Showdown" I'm not sure what to do with it, I have several different ideas but I don't know which one to go with so if you guys have any ideas, please tell me…

**Buffangel23:** Who said they were going to fall for each other? Huh? lol, kidding! Of course they are, it's a BA fic, anyways with that, I was thinking do you guys want it to happen sooner or a little later? I could do it either way but just wanted to know your input. Thanks for the review!

**Blood Roses18:** Well thank you very much:D

**Blondgrl**: You think so? Well it didn't occur to me that it would seem that way because where I'm from it's extremely common. I could change it, but then that would make the whole "him inheriting the family company" a little unrealistic, but I guess I can work around it… what do you think about him being… 24 or 25 years old? Then he would only be like 4 or 5 years older than her. Is that young enough? And thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it :)


	5. Buffy: The Novelist

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I just really didn't know what to write because I had originally planned to take this story in a certain direction and ended up changing it because of several requests that I got, so hopefully you guys will like it…

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still own nothing and Joss still owns all… yada yada yada…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXoooooooooXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet my sisters, Faith and Cordelia" Angelus introduced, pointing to each figure as he did so.

"I thought you said you only had one sister" Buffy whispered.

"That's because you only have to get through meeting with Cordelia" He whispered back.

Buffy looked both girls over critically. She believed that appearances told you a lot about a person's personality and no matter how good books with ugly covers were that fact would always remain.

Cordelia looked more towards Angelus' age, whereas Faith looked to be closer to Buffy's age

Faith seemed like a wild child, like the type of girl who could stay out and party all night long, seven days a week and still never tire of it, but she also possessed a lot of warmth in her eyes telling Buffy that she was a genuinely caring and kind person. She was also very beautiful, and used that to her advantage, if the barely there clothing was any indication.

Cordelia on the other hand, seemed more like the daddy's little princess type. She was wearing all designer, and her posture just screamed superiority. Although she was very stunning, one thing stood out about her, Cordelia was, no doubt a spoiled, snotty, I-always-get-my-way brat and Buffy was willing to bet everything that she had (which wasn't much) on that one judgment.

"Guys, this is my fiancée, Buffy" Angelus resumed.

"Hello" Buffy greeted.

"Hey B, you mind if I call you B?"

Buffy thought it over; she really didn't like being called "B", but since she was her soon to be sister-in-law then she had no choice but to play nice and that meant enduring the annoyance of being called by a letter, a SINGLE frickin' letter!

"Uh, sure no problem" She smiled faintly.

"YOU? My brother is going to marry YOU!" Cordelia screeched, beyond outraged.

See? Snotty cover, snotty book.

"Um… yes is there a problem?" Buffy asked, quite confused as to why Cordelia had the reaction that she had.

"Well he can't! I'm not having any of it! You're like… you're… SO not good enough for him!" Cordelia had very high expectations of who her brother would marry and although Buffy looked pretty enough, she still didn't think she would be good enough for him. Cordelia couldn't understand why Angelus wouldn't marry one of her friends like Harmony or Fred. God knows she'd tried to set him up with enough of them but no, he had to go find the most random person, who was very possibly just a gold-digger and propose to her! Sometimes she couldn't believe how naïve her little brother was.

"Cordelia!" Angelus and Faith bellowed in harmony.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"How 'bout some manners there Cordy." Faith gave her a pointed look.

"And you've know Buffy for all of five seconds, what makes you such a good judge of character all of the sudden?" Angel looked at her, somewhat angry. But then again this WAS Cordelia we were talking about, his hopelessly tactless sister.

"Humph." Cordy huffed.

"It's okay, really guys it's no big." Buffy smiled and tried to play it off. She really didn't care one way or the other what little miss perfect thought as long as Faith was ok with her and his parents were still in love with her (which they were of course, she had after all FINALLY made their son want to get married… supposedly) then she could surely survive this marriage… right?

But Cordelia resumed as if Buffy hadn't spoken at all "First of all, what kind of a name is 'Buffy'? Second of all what is up with that outfit? Third of all… she's WAY too short for you!"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Buffy asked, pouting but her question went unanswered. She was wearing simple light blue jeans and a white tank top.

"She's too short for me? THAT'S the best you could come up with?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, you guys just don't… mesh well." She reasoned.

"That's too bad Cordy, because I love her and I'm going to marry her and if you love me you will do you best and at least TRY to be civil to my fiancée." He said with a challenging look.

Cordy just glared "FINE!"

"No prob." Faith grinned.

Everyone stood there staring at each other awkwardly, until Faith decided to break the silence.

"So Angelus told us we would be taking you shopping today,"

"Oh he did, did he?" She gritted out.

"Yeah and we better get going before what I like to call 'the rush hour' begins" At Buffy's look Faith answered "That's when all of the princess' like Cordy here start to run around the mall like little kiddies in a candy store." She smirked.

"Hey, I resent that!" Cordelia complained.

"Of course you do."

"Excuse us for a minute" Buffy dragged Angelus into the kitchen as Faith and Cordelia continued to argue.

"Are you completely insane!" She whispered harshly "you expect me to run around the mall and act all buddy-buddy with your sisters, who BY THE WAY I don't even know?"

"Well I had some errands to run today and since they wanted to meet you as soon as possible AND you need to get some new stuff I SUGGESTED that the take you shopping" He answered calmly.

"No offense but Cordelia is kind of a bitch" Buffy told him "And I don't really think so wants to be shopping buddies with me." She added sarcastically.

"I know, and don't worry Cordy will be civil." Angelus assured her as he lead her to the door where both his sisters were waiting for Buffy.

Before they left however he pulled Cordelia aside, "Be nice" he warned her.

"I'm always nice," She answered, smiling sweetly.

"I mean it Cordy, I want you to make Buffy feel welcome, got it?"

"Well I gotta go Angel, your fiancée is waiting," and with that she waved goodbye to her brother and left.

Buffy came home later that night with about fifteen different bags varying from clothing, to toiletries and many other essentials.

Angelus came out of the kitchen to greet her "Hey- whoa! Seems like you had fun..." He stated while inspecting the shopping bags that she was brining in. It was going to put quite the dent in his account, but for some reason, he really didn't seem to mind. He went up to help her but stumbled back at her irritated retort.

"Fun? Fun! You call six hours of being dragged around the mall like some kind of rag doll while your sisters went insane-fashion-diva on me FUN!" She practically yelled out.

"I'm sorry I feel kind of responsible, maybe I should have warned you" He smiled sheepishly.

"Ya think?" She asked sardonically.

"How bad was it?"

"They dressed me up Angel. Th-they made me their little Barbie doll for the day. Hell I'm surprised they didn't carry me around like one!"

He winced "Sorry they have a thing with makeovers-wait, what did you call me?"

"Angel… that's ok right? I mean that's what Cordelia and Faith called you but if it's a family thing-" She was cut off by Angel.

"No, it's ok I was just a little surprised that's all. I mean everyone besides Faith, Cordy and mom call me Angelus but I guess it'd be only natural for my 'fiancée' to do so as well."

"Of course" She smiled "Oh by the way, your sisters mentioned coming here with some of your friends."

"Oh? When?"

"Tommorow" she answered.

"I'm not gonna be here until about 8:00 PM tomorrow night, looks like you're gonna have to plan this thing on your own." He told her.

"What? I can't! I have like… no experience with this whatsoever." She said in alarm.

"Well you're gonna have to, I have a meeting tomorrow that I can't miss."

"Aaaangel!" she whined.

"Yaaaaa?"

"I can't cook! And—and I know nothing about planning dinner parties! You hear me? Nothing!"

"Don't worry Buffy, I'm sure it'll be great." He assured her.

"Sure. You're just saying that because you got out of planning it." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You know me too well already. Well, I've gotta go sleep for that meeting tomorrow. 'Night Buff!" He said while climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOoOoOoOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Will it kill you to try some of it?" Buffy asked exasperatedly.

"It might" he replied with a frightened look.

"Will you just try!"

"Fine but I want you to have the phone nearby, just in case."

"In case what?" She asked uninterestedly.

"In case you have to call an ambulance" He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The reply he got was a swat to the shoulder.

"Fine! Just don't hit me… you're surprisingly strong for such a little thing you know that?" He asked and was rewarded with a smug smile.

He slowly and very hesitantly brought the spoon to his mouth and let out a loud shout.

"What? What's wrong" Buffy asked frantically.

After drinking about three glasses of water Angelus asked "Buffy, how much pepper exactly did you put in that… thing?"

"Well I put the whole thing in… why, how much was I supposed to put in?"

"Buffy, all you needed was about HALF a teaspoon!"

"Oh… well… did I mention I'm not really big with the cooking?" She asked with a guilty smile.

"Yes I believe so… takeout?" He asked.

"Takeout" She confirmed.

"Well you go get dressed and I'll order" He told her.

"Thanks Angel, you're a lifesaver!" She kissed his cheek and quickly bounded up the stairs to her room to get ready.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled from the top of the staircase,

"YA?" He shouted back.

"Do you know where the black sandals I got yesterday are?"

"I don't think so… what do they look like?" He asked coming to stand at the bottom of the staircase.

"They're black, high heeled sandals… kinda simple-dressy"

"No." He said giving her a confused look. "Simple-dressy?" What was that?

"Ugh! I've looked everywhere and I can't find them!" She complained.

"It's always in the last place you look" He told her while going upstairs to check her room.

"Ya, cuz if you find it you just stop looking" she explained, giving him a 'Duh' look.

"Of course" He smirked "I meant it's in the last place that YOU would look" He informed her while handing her the shoes she was looking for from her bathroom.

"Thanks" She said "how did they get there… no actually how did YOU know they were there?" She asked curiously.

"I have a gift."

"If you wanna call it that" She muttered.

He simply smiled when the door bell rang.

"Is that the food or them?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Them, food got here already" And with that he went to answer the door.

Buffy took a deep breath and went followed Angelus to greet their guests.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx –3 hours later- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Look on the bright side, you can write a book!" He suggested enthusiastically "and you can title it 'dinner parties gone wrong'" he continued and gave a second look to his surroundings "horribly, horribly wrong"

Buffy gave him a look of annoyance which, for a few minutes actually had him scared but her features slowly started to soften and with a defeted cry she ran upstairs to the safety of her room. Angelus went after her to try to calm her.

"Buffy!" He called "please come out" he pleaded, "It wasn't that bad! Really! I mean Lindsey and Gunn told me that they personally had a really good time and Doyle and Faith, well they couldn't stop laughing long enough to say anything but I know for a fact that they had a good time too!" He tried to sound comforting, really he did but he just couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Oh thanks! Now I feel a lot better! Your sister hates me and now she has an ally! I can't do this Angelus!" She shouted, using his full name instead of the pet name she had called him by all night as a sign of her complete annoyance, "I can't marry you!"

"Why not? You can't let a bad dinner party deter you from your decision." He reasoned.

"Bad dinner party? BAD DINNER PARTY!" She practically screamed, storming out of the room to poke a slim finger at his chest. "Bad does not begin to describe what took place here tonight, she's going to kill me Angelus, and as much as I hate going back on my promise I'm not going to risk my life by marrying you!"

"You're overreacting," He informed her.

"Oh but see I don't think so. I believe I'm being totally reasonable, in fact I'm being reasonable beyond belief considering you did not lift a finger to help me all night!" She shot him an accusing glare while trying to wipe the mascara currently running down her face.

"Ya uh... sorry about that" He apologized, although he didn't sound very apologetic and ended up cracking a huge grin as he remembered the nights events.

Everything had been going okay when everyone had arrived. Buffy had learned that Cordelia was also engaged, to a very charming Irish fellow named Allan Doyle, and that Faith had recently started dating Charles Gunn who worked with Angelus and Lindsey who was Darla's boyfriend, Cordelia's best friend. It had been a little confusing at the beginning but she had gotten the hang of it soon enough.

Apparently Cordelia was holding off her own wedding until Lindsey proposed to Darla, so they could have a double wedding. Buffy found the whole thing ridiculous; I mean why would you want your best friend to be right there with you on your wedding day, literally, doing the exact thing you were doing? The idea was absolutely the worst one anyone could come up with. Every bride wanted everyone's attention to be on her when they got married and another bride's presence might take away some of that attention. It would just make it less special somehow, because two other people would be sharing the day that's supposed to be for you and your love. Although she was one to talk, she was marrying a guy because of a deal! A hot one but still…

Well, as I was saying everything was going pretty smoothly… at first. It started when, while serving the food and drinks Buffy had accidentally spilt some wine on Cordelia's new, one of a kind designer dress which had cost her a fortune and was brand new, and things had only proceeded to go downhill from there.

Buffy just didn't understand why she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Not only had she made stupid comments all night, and by the disapproving looks Darla and Cordelia kept giving her throughout the evening, repeatedly said the wrong thing she had also spoken her mind concerning Cordelia and Darla's double-wedding plans.

She had seen that Lindsey had been quite uncomfortable with where the conversation was going and decided to change the direction of their discussion. Bad idea. The plan had ended up backfiring and Darla and Cordelia had been furious with her. Apparently they didn't like someone bursting their perfect little bubble and had gotten in an argument.

The others, seeing that it was not going to end well suggested that they go into the living room for some coffee. Buffy had eagerly agreed and stayed close to Angelus for the rest of the evening. She tried to make light conversation with everyone. Next thing she knew Darla was going crazy accusing Buffy of flirting with her boyfriend and almost attacking her right there. It was then that they had decided to call it a night and everyone had left, but not before Darla had a chance to threaten Buffy about staying away from her man.

All in all it hadn't been a good night for her, and although she wasn't the type of person who needed everyone's approval to feel good about herself, it bothered her that Cordelia seemed to have this pre-conceived notion of her and did not seem to be even trying to like her.

"Buffy, just sleep tonight alright love? I promise that I won't let Cordelia OR Darla do or say anything to you and hey, look on the bright side, everyone else loved you!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, but it just ended up coming out sounding kind of pitying. Having Darla and Cordelia for enemies was definitely of the bad, but for some reason Angelus felt the need to protect Buffy so come morning he was going to have a chat with the two of them about how they treated his fiancée.

"Well isn't that just peachy keen" She murmured sarcastically, it seemed to be her "thing", to mutter sarcastic comments under her breath while people just stared at her curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" she answered giving him a sugary sweet smile.

"Ok. All I'm saying is try to forget about tonight and just sleep on it okay?"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Good because tomorrow my mother's going to be here tomorrow, she insists on helping you plan the wedding and since you two got along I told her to pick you up tomorrow around 10 AM" He told her, waiting for the explosion, which never came.

"Okay" She agreed. Buffy was looking forward to a day with Jenny, in a lot of ways she reminded her of her deceased mother.

Angelus smiled "Okay, good… that's good. Good night Buffy," Said giving her a kiss on the cheek. It was strange how it didn't feel wrong to do that, even though Buffy was a near stranger, giving her a goodnight kiss seemed extremely natural.

"Hmm. 'night Angel," Buffy closed the door and touched her face where he had kissed her. She liked Angelus and felt very comfortable with him. He was like the big brother she never had… yep that's right, he was just like her big brother. Then why did she get tingly all over just from a simple kiss on the cheek?

'Oh boy' she thought to herself as she went to sleep.

TBC…

**Thank you's**

Yummy0o0: Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is:)

Julyhearts: First of all thank you! And of course they will fall in love, this is a B/A fic isn't it? Hm… you're one of the few who would like it to be sooner rather than later so I'm going to have to see what I can do… maybe I can do it not too soon but not too late either? I love AU fics too!

Pink-zelda: No prob. I'll try to edit my work more, but I can't promise that it'll be perfect! Sorry but since I don't have a beta and all it's kind of hard. You'll have to forgive me but English is my second language and I'm just starting to get the hang of everything :P I'll try for you and thanks for reviewing!

Crystalix: Oh wow! I got a superfunkytastic! Now I'm blushing! ;) I'll try to go slow but there are people who are also telling me they want it to go fast so I'm kind of trying to juggle both so I'll go… moderately slow… I guess? lol this was meant to be a short story, really just to make me snap out of my writers block so I'm not sure how slow I can make it but for you, I'll try :)

Serrafina: As I told Crystalix this is meant to be a relatively short story so I don't know how slow I can make it but I'll try. Thanks! I like cute:D

Berra-Moon: I'll try to implement as much of your idea as I can into it, but I was thinking that maybe a punch here and there but there wouldn't be like a full out fight, and the issue would mostly be between Buffy and Angelus. And good advice! I was a little troubled about writing some parts but after re-reading the reviews (to get me pumped up to write) I decided to just go with whatever came up on my screen.

Buffy4592: Yep! It is! But I guess if you read it you already knew that :P I really like Cordy as Angel's sister too and even though in this chapter she was a little (understatement) bitchy to Buffy I'll try to bring out the fun-ness of Cordelia being the sister! Promise!

Jess: You're right, it is kind of too late huh? lol well I'll try to make it kind of slow but fast if that makes sense. As in they fall for each other but… actually I don't know what I'm going to do :P I guess we'll find out soon right?

Krissi: Okay then, from this point on Angel is 24!

Buffyangel23: Really? Well I'm glad you liked the story, I wrote it kind of on a whim and considered taking it out, but I guess it's a good thing I didn't :) I always thought Jenny and Giles were perfect and very cute together, so I'm trying to put that into the story, glad you thought they were cute too! And I like what you're saying, I just might do that, and I thought Angel-jealousy was a given! evil grin

Blood Roses 18: Cordy, who else? I'm glad you don't care either way, and lots of B/A is coming for sure, promise!

Titan0506: Hopefully it'll meet up to your expectations :) And have you read "forced into love"? If you haven't you must, it's excellent!


	6. So the Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: still own nothing and Joss still owns all… yada yada yada…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXoooooooooXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Buffy and Jenny were idly cruising in a bridal shop of a friend of Jenny's.

"Sweetheart I don't want to make you nervous but since Angel is going to be inheriting the family business, his getting married is going to be big news… big PUBLIC news…" Jenny informed Buffy cautiously.

Buffy looked up from the dresses she was looking at in alarm. Public news? Her marriage was going to be in freaking public news? That was just great, she escaped Italy and ran to L.A. to be free of Antonio, and now he was most likely going to hear about it—one way or the other—and come after her. She didn't think she could take that.

"Public? You mean like gossip? Or—"

"Well, sort of. Like, maybe in the gossip column of a magazine."

"Oh, THAT public."

"Yes, you don't mind do you? I know that it not being as private as you would have liked can make it a little hard, especially since people are going to want to come to the wedding and all…"

"But-but Angel and I decided to have a small wedding ceremony. As small as possible I think were his exact words actually."

"Don't worry about it dear, Rupert and I will try our best to make sure you kids get what you want," Jenny said while sifting through some of the wedding dresses she'd had the clerk set aside for them in advance "I'm just not sure you can get that private a wedding, considering… oh, how about this one?" She continued, holding up a silk gown.

"Just perfect." Buffy whispered dejectedly.

Jenny's face lit up "Really? I think so too! Oh Buffy it's going to look so gorgeous on you! Go try it on!" She said excitedly.

"Uh… okay" Buffy went into the changing room only to emerge about 10 minutes later. Jenny gasped at what she saw. She looked absolutely beautiful in the glamorous and elegant slimming sheer silk A-line sleeveless dress. It had a diamante brooch in the middle, a lace-up boned bodice which laced up. The bottom of the dress flared down in a most graceful manner and was pinned in a way that made it look like the fabric was rolling down in calm waves. The luxurious fabric clung to her every curve, as if it was made just for her, well except for the fact that it was a little long, but a pair of high heels would take care of that. A long veil completed the stunning picture she presented.

Jenny started tearing up "Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful."

Buffy slowly looked up from the ground and gave her a nervous little smile "Really?" She asked hopefully. As a little girl Buffy had always pictured going dress shopping with her mother before her big wedding day, and although she missed her mother dearly, somehow Jenny being there made her feel like she was getting at least part of what her naïve young self had dreamt of. True she wasn't exactly marrying for love as much as because of a deal she'd made but it was really weird because despite the fact that she'd only known Jenny for a couple of days, she really felt a motherly vibe coming off of her. She was a natural mother, Buffy thought internally.

"No." Jenny said simply causing Buffy's smile to immediately drop "I think you look absolutely breathtaking and unbearably gorgeous!" She amended enthusiastically causing Buffy to break into a blinding grin "I think this is the one. What do you think?"

Buffy turned around and gave herself one last look in the mirror. It was weird but she really did feel that this dress was made for her, for her wedding day, which was sad because that would mean she'd be wearing "THE dress" to the wrong wedding.

"I think so too-" She was about to agree when she caught sight of the price tag "Oh my god, Mrs. Giles!" At Jenny's look Buffy fixed her mistake "Mom" she amended "this is over $5,000! That's way too expensive!"

"Oh hush, you don't need to worry about that, it's your wedding day, and you only get one of those! Hopefully." Jenny added teasingly while winking at her.

"Of course," Buffy assured with a nervous laugh.

After finding dazzling simple yet stylish red satin bridesmaid dresses, the perfect shoes with the perfect height to go with the dress, and paying for everything Jenny and Buffy made their way out of the boutique.

"So, are we done or is there something else we needed to do?" Buffy asked casually as they walked towards Jenny's car.

At Buffy's question Jenny gave a short amused laugh, "Sweetheart we've just only begun! Now, we got lucky with the dress but considering that you kids want to get married so soon we're going to have to work our butts off to pull off this wedding!"

"B-but I thought we decided it was gonna be a small thing," Buffy stated desperately.

"Yes, and we're going to try to give you want you want, but even so you're still going to need to send out invitations, figure out the table settings, pick out a wedding cake, where you're going to go for your honeymoon, who's going to do your hair and make-up, bridesmaids arrangements, and then there's the priest, the location, food, decorations, flowers, and of course, Angel's tux, but we'll just leave that to him."

At this Buffy started to hyperventilate.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Jenny asked worriedly while trying to drive at the same time.

"I can't do this! I can't! Mrs.—mom we only have a week, and I mean my parents died a few years back so there's no-one to walk me down the isle, and I have no-one to invite and-and there's not going to be a wedding because I think I'm having a nervous breakdown and I'm pretty sure you can't have a wedding without the bride!" Buffy screeched in one breath.

"First of all, you need to calm down sweetie, I'm here to help. I'm sure Rupert would love to walk you down the isle if you asked him, as for everything else just don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." Jenny reassured Buffy.

"Thanks Jenny," She replied with a genuine smile.

X –Later that day, Buffy and Angel's house- X

"Aaangell!" Buffy whined.

"Yeees?" He asked in the same whining tone.

"Can't we postpone the wedding, just a little?" She pleaded.

"No, we've already discussed this Buffy. I can't take time off work, next week's probably the only week that I'll have enough time, and just the fact that we're not even going on our "honeymoon" is going to be suspicious enough, but if we postpone the wedding it's going to look like we're having second thoughts. Plus, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Angelus tried to explain this to her as reasonably and gently as he could while being forceful at the same time but Buffy only seemed to get more angry at him.

"Fine!"

"Ok, what is it now?" He asked dejectedly.

"You know what? You're not the one busting your ass trying to meet the due date of this crazy, out-of-control fake wedding which, by the way, is not exactly a walk in the park!"

"No, I've just been busting my ass off at work, which apparently with you doesn't count for much!"

"What are you implying? That what you're doing is more important than what I'm doing? Because you know what, just say the word and I'll stop! Actually that doesn't sound too bad at all, the wedding's off Angelus! I don't think I would want to get married to an egotistical jerk like you anyways, even if it is just for show!" She screamed upstairs to pack her stuff, or pretend to anyways. She knew the instant she set foot on the stairs that he would follow her, without even looking behind her. She of course wasn't really mad or planning on leaving, she had her own hidden agenda.

"Buffy! No, please I'm sorry, just stop packing. I'll do anything. Listen, please- whatever you say just stay. Ok?" He pleased cautiously.

Sighing, Buffy pretended to contemplate this for a moment "Ok, well, there is one thing."

"Anything! I'll do anything you want, just name it." Angelus answered hurriedly.

"Since Cordelia doesn't seem to care for me very much I've decided I need an ally, so I invited Faith and Gunn to dinner tonight. I know that you're planning to do some work related junk, but I'd REALLY appreciate it if you stayed with me while they were here."

"That's it? That's what you want? For me to stay with you while you suck up to my younger sister and her boyfriend?" He asked incredulously.

"I'd be ever so grateful" She said in a fake southern accent while batting her eyelashes innocently.

"And so begins the turning of the tables" He stated, still amazed at how quickly her mood changed in a matter of seconds. Or maybe she was never that angry to begin with. That crafty little... Angelus smiled. If he had to fake a marriage to a complete stranger he met on a plane from a business trip from Italy to satisfy his parents desire to see their son "happily married" and with a life other than that of his work, he was happy it was with Buffy.

"Yuhuh!" She grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx –Later that evening- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Black people's impression of white people sounds like white people's impression of gay people which is always the same as when a man is doing an impression of a women, it's like, the universal woman impression…"

"So what you're saying is…" Angelus started.

"That black people think all white people are gay?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Exactly!" Gunn exclaimed.

"Oh no, Gunn are you telling people about your "white males are all gay" theory again?" Faith asked after returning from the bathroom.

"I'm just saying, it seems like more than "just a coincidence" to me."

"Baby you gotta stop doing that, or you're gonna get beat up for it one day. 'Sides my brother's white you know!"

"Believe me, I know. I've seen his white ass in the gyms changing room." Gunn replied with a shudder.

"Hey!" Angelus protested.

"Well are you denying it?" Gunn raised his eyebrows.

"He's kinda right Angel. I mean, you do have a pretty white ass…" Faith interjected.

"Ok that's it…"

"And that's our cue to leave." Faith stated as her and Gunn got ready to go.

"What? No, don't worry about him, he won't do anything. Not while I'm around." Buffy told them with a wink to Angelus.

"Don't worry about it B, we gotta leave right now anyways 'cause we got that thing…"

"What thing?" Gunn asked, confused. At Faith's look he grinned. "Oh THAT thing. Thanks for the dinner Buff, but we gotta go!" He yelled as he pulled Faith out the door.

Buffy and Angelus just stood there dumbfounded, staring at the door that Gunn and Faith had just exited from.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep, got an early day tomorrow." Angelus finally broke the silence.

"'Night." Seeing that he was waiting for her Buffy replied, "You go, there's one last thing I need to take care of." Angelus nodded and left to go upstairs.

Buffy sat on the couch, working up the courage to make the call she was about to make. Finally about 10 minutes later she retrieved the phone number she needed from her purse and dialed.

One ring, two rings… why weren't they picking up? If they didn't pick up on the third ring she would hang up. Buffy held her breath.

"Hello?" Asked the person on the other end of the line.

TBC… A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Again. But there's been two deaths in the family, well not really "in the family" as much as relative but still I've been a little put off and decided to take a break from writing. That's also why this chapter was so sucky, my heart just wasn't in it as much but I promise to try to write better chapters later on. In the mean time, review anyone? ;)


	7. Honey, You're Drunk!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing and Joss still owns all… bluh bluh bluh. But you all knew this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXoooooooooXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, Mr. Giles? It's Buffy."

"Oh yes, Buffy. How are you dear?"

"Fine, actually, I just called to ask you something."

"Well go ahead, I'm listening."

"Ok, here's the thing, my dad's dead and so I need someone to walk me down the isle at the wedding and I was wondering if you would—that is if you could, you know…"

"Why it would be my pleasure Ms. Andrews." Giles answered warmly.

"Thank you," Buffy answered heaving a sigh of relief. With that they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. 'Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about.' She thought as she went up to her bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXoooooooooXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Faith asked Buffy while they went over the wedding arrangements.

"Uh—no, I don't think so. Why do you think we're forgetting something? Oh my god, Faith this is going to be a disaster isn't it, a total and complete nightmare! I can't do this. I-I can't…can't,"

"B! Calm down! Deep breaths, take long, calming, deep breaths!" Faith instructed her friend and Buffy started hyperventilating.

"I can't! I mean how can I? The wedding's in less than a week, I'm a mess, Angelus is no help, your sister hates me, I don't have a location yet and on top of everything else I'm forgetting … SOMETHING! This wedding is going to be the laughingstock of the year, that's what it's going to be, everyone's gonna be like 'hey, did you hear about the Giles wedding, it was such a shame about the bride dropping dead at the last minute, and the poor Giles' they haven't shown their face in public ever since, I can just imagine the shame and the humiliation and the complete and utter embarrassment they must be feeling…" Buffy rambled on.

"B…" Faith interrupted.

"…and oh, how about all the animals getting loose? I heard that the bride left the location for last minute and by the time she came around to it there were no more good spots left so she settled for a park near the zoo…" Buffy continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"Buff…"

"…it was just such a shame about all those poor people being trampled to death, I mean who woulda thought? An innocent wedding causing the death of all those kind, decent guests…"

"Buff!"

"… and that poor young priest! I heard it was his first wedding too! Such a shame about his passing, I'm not sure though, did the lion get to him first or the elephant? Probably the elephant…"

"Buffy!" Faith finally shouted.

"Huh?"

"First of all, PLEASE for the sake of your sanity and mine you need to calm down! Ok?"

Buffy just nodded numbly.

"Ok, so about the location, I'll take care of it. There's this place that a friend of mine from high school got married and I think it's be perfect. And it's not near a zoo, pinky promise." Faith smiled at her.

"Thanks Faith, and what about the other thing? You said I was forgetting something?"

"Your Bachelor and Bachelorette parties? Hellooo!"

"That's it? THAT'S what you got me so nervous over?"

"Hey, I told you to calm down. It's no biggie though; those are the jobs of the best man and maid of honor anyway."

"Right, about that. Faith, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Aww, B, it would be my… honor," Faith replied with a grin.

"Very clever," Buffy muttered sarcastically.

"You say something?"

"No." Buffy flashed her a quick and sweet smile and got up to get an aspirin. She had a huge headache.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXoooooooooXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Buffy sat at their table at "Casa", the hot new club that had just opened up a few weeks ago. After their conversation the day before Faith decided that she and Angelus should have their bachelor and bachelorette parties soon, since Angelus didn't have a lot of time off from work and their wedding was fast approaching. So here she was, sitting at one of the many tables reserved for them and their "party" which basically included Faith, Cordelia, Darla and all of their friends. Buffy was just finishing up her fifth gin and tonic, or at least she thought it was her fifth, when Faith approached her from the dance floor.

"Hey, why are you just sittin' there? This is possibly the last day you are ever going to be single again, get up, dance, have some fun!"

"Maybe later, right now I'd rather just… sit here."

With a small sigh Faith took a seat opposite to her, "Hey, what's up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, sitting here, sulking. You should be happy, or at least slightly giddy. I mean I understand cold feet and all but…"

"No, it's nothing like that Faith. It's just; I guess I'm in shock. It just occurred to me that in a few days, I will be married; I will be Mrs. Angelus Giles. It's… pretty overwhelming to say the least. I never thought I would get married, least of all to a man like Angelus." She explained.

"Tell me about it." Faith replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothin B, all I'm sayin is that you two aren't the most… compatible of couples like…"

"You and Gunn," she finished for her.

Faith simply smiled "Kinda…"

"You have nothing to worry about Faith; I care about your brother very much." And it was true, she may not love him, but in the short few days that she had spent with him, Angelus had sort of grown on her. Kind of like fungus, except WAY more attractive and pleasant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXoooooooooXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Buffy got up and tried to walk to the bar to get another drink, but found herself stumbling quite a bit. She didn't think she was really drunk but to tell the truth she wasn't feeling all that sober either.

As she plopped down on a bar stool and ordered, or rather slurred her drink, Buffy caught sight of another stumbling figure slowly approaching her.

"Hey, bar-man… guy, 'nother v-vodka. On the rocks!" Angelus ordered, not noticing Buffy next to him in his intoxicated state.

"I don't know man. I think you've had enough." The bartender replied after observing Angelus for a few seconds.

"Wellll," Angelus hesitated before speaking once again, "'s a good thing I din't ask for yer 'pinion now innit?"

The bartender heaved a weary sigh, "look man…"

"S'okay Matty, give 'im 'nother one on me." Buffy cut in. She and Matt had become well acquainted during her bachlorette party in hell and she had used the opportunity to speak to someone about her problems, her sham of an engagement and her terrible, terrible bachlorette party.

Matt looked towards Buffy and asked "Friend of yours?"

" 'E's my fiancée." She answered simply.

"Ah." Matt nodded with a look of amusement directed at Angelus. "Vodka on the rocks comin' right up."

"Hey! Hey it-it's yooo!" Angelus said sounding surprised, the he frowned. " 'Ow d'yoo know tha' guy?"

Buffy giggled "Why? Yoo jealous?"

"No. If I was jealous I wouldn't…" Angelus started but when he couldn't come up with a valid excuse he just said "No. I'm not."

"You're right. You're not jealous. But yoo aaaaare somethin'!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Wha'?" He asked curiously.

"Yooo…are… drrrunk." Buffy slurred at Angelus.

"Meeeee? Oh baby I think you're miss-s-taken, you're the one who seems ta be in..intoxi..int… drunk!" Angelus stuttered a bit as he joined in Buffy's giggle fest.

Buffy's outraged gasp however, caused him to look up "How. Dare. you! I am NNNOT dwunk!" She annunciated every word trying to sound more sober and in control.

This, however caused Angelus to start giggling more uncontrollably "He he he he!"

"Whaa!" Buffy asked with a pout but he just continued giggling.

"Whaaaaaa! Tell meee!"

"You said 'dwunk'!"

"Heh he he heeh! I did, din't I?" She joined in after the realization hit her.

"You… my dear… are pissed.. deeeeeruunk!"

"Ya well, s-so are- ey Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Mm, nuthin," Buffy replied after a short moment of contemplation.

"Tell me!"

"Nnnno!" She shook her head to the negative.

"Come on! Tell meee! You-you go-ra!"

"Fine! Ba you go-ra pr-pro-pro… hmph!" She started getting frustrated as she got stuck on the word "promise" but soon she broke out into a full-out grin "Aaaaaaangieee. Can yooo keep a seeecret?" She asked in her best "sexy voice" as she moved closer to him.

Angelus just gulped and nodded. A moment later Buffy leaned in to whisper something in his ear and his eyes got wide.

"Reeeeeally?" He asked in astonishment.

"Mmm-hmmm," Buffy answered quite proud of herself.

"Woww!"

A moment later Faith joined them to order a drink "Hey bro," She said in acknowledgement, "Hey B, how ya feelin'?"

Buffy seemed to contemplate this seriously for a moment before simply answering, "Horny."

Faith broke out into a wicked grin "Well, that's what you got your boy here for," she said in amusement.

At this both Buffy and Angelus turned to look at each other.

"You wanna?" Buffy asked.

Angelus only nodded. Faith just chuckled and shook her head "C'mon love birds, I'll call you a cab."

TBC…

A.N. Hi guys! I know I didn't update for… A LONG time, but I'm just not that into BtVS anymore. I mean, so many of the great writers aren't updating their work and you scarcely see any good fics lately and what with the shows being canceled and all it's pretty hard to get inspired. Anyways, hope you guys like this! Feedback please!

**Thank You's**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5 and 6! I love you guys!

**yummy0o0:** Thanks:)

**crystalix** Hey! Thanks for the superfunkytastic, it was an honor:P I'm glad you liked the new characters and hope you still

like their relationship with Buffy. I know the ending was mooshy-gooshy but what can I say? I was in a mooshy-gooshy mood!

Anyways if you have any suggestion or problems, either email me or message me!

**Titan0506:** Ooh I love that! You follow MY plan:P Makes me feel powerful. Well, I found a sort of loop-hole! Drunk sex:D What'dya think? Good? Bad? Thanks for reviewing!

**buffangel23** I know, Cordelia and Darla can be huge pains can't they? I know the Barbie thing is funny isn't it? Well… it's not when it's happening to you! Seriously? That was based on a true event that happened to me… so… lol. Thanks for your very very sweet words of encouragement! And silent threat ;)

**Julyhearts** Yeah, a very, very hott big brother who turns he on perhaps? I know, gross:P Hm… I don't think he grandmother would be stupid enough to believe that either actually. lol. But you gotta admit, the girl loves her denial. So, I'm still here, don't worry even if it takes me a long time and I have to force myself to become motivated I will finish this story! Thanks for your review!

**Eliza:** Thanks! Sorry it took so long! blush

**NextGenSuperStar** Thank you, that means a lot. I think they already have, it's just a matter of admitting it now, ya know?

**Buffy4592** Thanks so much. Sorry to disappoint you though she didn't call anyone special, although I CAN tell you a secret: there will be some drama pretty soon. ;) Thank you for your kind words, and yes Cordy has always been more than a little materialistic. Tell you what? Buffy and Angel will sleep in the same room soon, so you'll just have to keep reading ok:)

**buffstuff500** Thank you! Well, I'm thinking that the BA stuff should start pretty soon, what do you think? Thanks for the review!

**Willow92** Thanks!

**Serrafina** Well, I guess now you know who she called huh:P Hope you're not too disappointed but again, don't worry there'll be some drama comin' this way soon. And thanks for the tip!

**Britt:** Thanks, I will!

**never look back** Thanks for the feedback! It especially means a lot since I'm a fan of your fics as well. I decided to take a new approach to the whole Buffy-Angel getting together thing. Hope you like it!

**Jess**: Cool, tell me if this is what you had in mind? What do you think? Thanks for reviewing.

**AngelBuffyFluffin**: lol yep, you're VERY smart! Thanks for the review!


End file.
